1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to multimedia devices. More specifically, the invention describes a graphical user interface for use in a multimedia asset player suitable for providing any number and kind of user supplied inputs.
2. Description of Related Art
Recent developments in consumer electronics have included the introduction of portable multimedia asset player devices such as MP3 players, minidisk players, and the like. For example, in the case of an MP3 player, a number of digitized audio files in the form of MP3 files are stored in a storage medium included in or coupled to the player in a fashion deemed most suitable to that user. In the case of MP3 files, for example, a user of the MP3 player must be able to peruse and select a particular file, or files, based upon such characteristics as music genre, author, album, or whatever grouping of MP3 files is present in the MP3 player.
What is required is a user interface that provides for a user friendly and efficient retrieval of stored multimedia asset files in a portable multimedia asset player.